winxfandomcom-20200222-history
One to One
'''One to One '''is a song from season 5 released in two parts. First in a video called "Spring is Winx" in which the second part of the song can be heard. Second, at the end of the twenty third episode of season five, "The Shark's Eye", in which only the first part of the song is heard. One to One is a song Riven wrote for Musa and sings it with her. In the English and Italian versions, Elisa Rosselli and Ranieri Di Biagio sing respectively as Musa's and Riven's voices. In the French version, it is Méry Lanzafame and Richard Ross. Lyrics Italian Quando canti tu Arrivi dritta al cuore Mi lasci senza fiato Senza parole Oggi sono qui Per dirti che Io ci sarò per te Fidati di me Io canto la mia rabbia La mia passione Sei dentro ogni nota Ogni emozione Ed è chiaro che Se siamo insieme Una ragione c'è Io il ritmo e tu la melodia Per sempre accanto mi troverai E canteremo ancora insieme La nostra canzone perché La musica ci fa andare oltre La musica ci fa stare insieme Mi fa vivere e volare un po Più in alto insieme a te, te Alziamo il volume La musica ci fa respirare Viaggerà oltre ogni confine Canta insieme a me e tutto il mondo Canterà con noi, noi Ancora più in alto noi Per non lasciarsi mai Se penso a quanta strada Quante paure Per stare insieme a te Mio testardo amore Oggi sono qui Per dirti che Me fiderò di te Io il ritmo e tu la melodia Per sempre accanto mi troverai E canteremo ancora insieme La nostra canzone perché La musica ci fa andare oltre La musica ci fa stare insieme Mi fa vivere e volare un po Più in alto insieme a te, te Alziamo il volume La musica ci fa respirare Viaggerà oltre ogni confine Canta insieme a me e tutto il mondo Canterà con noi, noi Ancora più in alto noi Per non lasciarsi mai Volo un po più in alto Con te, con te Baby La musica ci fa andare oltre La musica ci fa stare insieme (La musica) Mi fa vivere e volare un pó (Musica) Più in alto insieme a te, te (Te) Alziamo il volume La musica ci fa respirare (Sera) Viaggerà oltre ogni confine Canta insieme a me e tutto il mondo Canterà con noi, noi (Con noi, canterà con noi) Ancora più in alto noi La musica ci fa andare oltre (Lasciarsi mai) La musica ci fa stare insieme Mi fa vivere e volare un po (La musica più noi) Più in alto insieme a te, te Alziamo il volume La musica ci fa respirare Viaggerà oltre ogni confine Canta insieme a me e tutto il mondo Canterà con noi, noi English I can hear your song Like a secret story I can hear your heart You don't have to worry Girl you're not alone You'll make it through 'Cause you know, you know That I'd play for you I never thought That I needed to be rescued Singing by myself How did my voice find you? Now you're here, it's weird I know that my song Was meant for two I've tried to hide it everyday 'Cause deep inside I've been so afraid But all you have to do Is say my name, it melts away So let's stay One to one, it's the sweetest music Drum one beat and we'll never lose it Stronger side by side Yeah we're better in harmony It's you and me only One to one, singing through the static Feels so right, we're like automatic Walls are coming down To the sound of our melody I know I belong with you Your music sets me free I'm dancing to the groove It's the burning fire Can you feel the feelin' It never stops It goes on and on and on It's singing all alone and on and on Is this my song? You believed in who I am 'Cause you are my best friend You got the best of me I shout, I scream, I sing I sing: "Thank you 'cause One to one, it's the sweetest music Drum one beat and we'll never lose it Stronger side by side Yeah we're better in harmony It's you and me only One to one, singing through the static Feels so right, we're like automatic Walls are coming down To the sound of our melody I know I belong with you Your music sets me free Well tonight belong To me and to you Baby One to one, it's the sweetest music Drum one beat and we'll never lose it Stronger side by side Yeah we're better in harmony It's you and me only One to one, singing through the static Feels so right, we're like automatic Walls are coming down To the sound of our melody I know I belong with you (Your music sets me free) One to one, it's the sweetest music Drum one beat and we'll never lose it Stronger side by side Yeah we're better in harmony It's you and me only One to one, singing through the static Feels so right, we're like automatic Walls are coming down To the sound of our melody French J'entends ta chanson Comme une histoire secrète Et j'entends ton coeur Il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes Tu n'es pas toute seule Tu réussiras Tu le sais très bien Je ferai tout pour toi Je n'ai pas cru qu'un jour On devrait me sauver Mais comment ma voix A-t-elle pu te trouver? Te voilà, je crois Que ma chanson Était pour toi et moi Et je n'écoutais pas mon coeur Au fond de moi j'avais bien trop peur Mais si tu cries mon nom À pleine voix, ma peur s'en va Nous resterons Face à face, notre musique balance Le premier temps nous donnera la cadence Bien plus fort ensemble Oui, on est bien mieux en harmonie Toi et moi c'est écrit Face à face, notre chanson avance Sans soucis c'est comme une évidence Tous les murs s'effondrent Lorsque j'chante notre mélodie On est du même univers Ta musique me libère Je danse sans fin C'est comme une brûlure Cette sensation qui m'enflamme Elle dure encore Et encore, encore Je chante plus fort, plus fort Plus fort notre chanson Tu as cru en moi aussi Tu es ma plus grande amie Je te donne le meilleur Je crie, je chante de tout mon coeur Oh merci Face à face notre musique balance Le premier temps nous donnera la cadence Bien plus fort ensemble Oui, on est bien mieux en harmonie Toi et moi c'est écrit Face à face notre chanson avance Sans soucis c'est comme une évidence Tous les murs s'effondrent Lorsque j'chante notre mélodie On est du même univers Ta musique me libère La musique est là Pour toi et pour moi Baby Face à face notre musique balance Le premier temps nous donnera la cadence Bien plus fort ensemble Oui, on est bien mieux en harmonie Toi et moi c'est écrit Face à face notre chanson avance Sans soucis c'est comme une évidence Tous les murs s'effondrent Lorsque j'chante notre mélodie On est du même univers Face à face notre musique balance Le premier temps nous donnera la cadence Bien plus fort ensemble Oui, on est bien mieux en harmonie Toi et moi c'est écrit Face à face notre chanson avance Sans soucis c'est comme une évidence Tous les murs s'effondrent Lorsque j'chante notre mélodie Videos Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 songs Category:Winx Club Category:Songs Category:Nickelodeon Category:Musa Category:Riven